


鹿的报恩

by inordia



Category: Chinese History RPF, San Guo Yan Yi | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, animal...or not?
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:35:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29938362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inordia/pseuds/inordia
Relationships: 孙权/陆逊
Kudos: 3





	鹿的报恩

在一户有好几个儿子的人家里，把每个人互相比较是很正常的事情，这样的事往往会在最优秀的两位身上发生得尤其频繁。比如孙权和他兄长一样喜欢打猎，事实上他骑射的本领大半都是兄长亲自教授的。比如孙权比他兄长更稳重，起码不会借着胯下良驹脚力好就把随处远远甩在身后。

凡事都是有例外的，今日的孙家次子就格外像他的兄长，只身深入丛林只为了猎鹿。从不狩猎的人恐怕很难懂得这样令人欲罢不能的快感，呼啸的风声，急促的马蹄声，离弦之箭划破空气的尖锐声，只会让血液都沸腾起来，在猎物倒下之前绝不可能停下。孙权之前已经一箭射伤了那只梅花鹿，他只需要再补一箭——

鹿应声而倒。

孙权满意地跳下马，欣赏着他的战利品，血还在源源不断地从鹿的伤口里涌出来，场面意外地安静甚至有变态的美感，自己的猎物倒在自己的脚下，这样的场景对一个十五岁的少年而言并不会比打赢了胜仗差多少。

背后的树丛里突然传来了一阵树叶的声响，孙权本能地握紧了腰间的佩剑，警惕些总没错，他并不恐惧，只是好奇。

从枝叶里走出来的是另一只鹿，一只幼鹿，一只后腿被箭所伤的幼鹿，一瘸一拐地径直走到死去的母鹿身旁悲伤地呦呦鸣叫着，它低下头拱了拱母亲却没得到回应，复又抬起头来望着孙权，湿漉漉的大眼睛盛满了痛苦，它还那么小，甚至不及孙权的膝盖高，也没有长出鹿角。孙权没有拔剑，他惊讶地发现自己蹲下了身平视着那只鹿。

怜悯之情和恻隐之心都是相当无常的事物，譬如此刻，当鹿向他投来干净的目光时，孙权突然就没有了再多一张鹿皮的想法。

倘若今日把鹿猎光了，明年今日便无鹿可猎了，孙权在心底对自己说，至于这个决定下对幼鹿的愧疚和心疼，起码那时候他自己并没意识那些感情根植于他心底，成为了他最强大的武器和最致命的弱点。

鹿没有逃跑，显然他认出了面前的人就是杀死他母亲的人，也许它知道逃不掉的。孙权小心翼翼伸出手摸了摸鹿的脖颈，鹿顺从地接受了。从掌心传来的不可思议的高温让孙权感到有些惊讶，他没想到活着的鹿的毛皮摸上去如此柔软温暖，胜过任何锦缎丝绸，他甚至能感受到皮肤下跳动的脉搏，那是生命才具有的美感。如果他此刻骤然用力，甚至可以轻松地掐死这只幼鹿，但他没有。

鹿在颤抖，也许是因为面前的人，也许是因为后腿的伤。孙权掏出伤药撒了些到鹿的伤口上，又拍了拍他的脑袋：“走吧。”

鹿感激地看了孙权一眼，慢慢地步入林子深处。孙权看着消失在绿叶间的幼鹿，又似乎还能看见幼鹿在林中坐下休息的模样，他一定会再猎到这只鹿的。

民间的鬼怪故事里总有妖受了人的恩惠后前来报恩，这类故事的结局总是圆满美好。孙权不是没有幻想过那只幼鹿来报恩，不过这样的想法连小妹都会嘲笑他。那只鹿还小，怎么可能是妖；孙权也不是善心大发放过他，何况还杀了人家的母亲，对方没处心积虑十数载来复仇就算不错了。幻想闪烁了一瞬间就熄灭了。那时的孙权还只是阳羡长，虽然有出色的父兄，却也没想到有逐鹿中原的一日，同样的，他也没料到鹿也许真的回来报恩。

建安八年，孙权见到了他幕府新的西曹令史，那个姓陆的年轻人，陆逊。在真正见到对方之前，他只把这当作一场平淡的会面，也许这位小他一岁的年轻人对未来的江东会起到举足轻重的作用，他不知道。这场会面的顺利确让孙权惊讶过，毕竟陆家作为江东世族与孙家相处得并不和睦，但转念一想谁也不会刻意与孙家过不去。

直到真正见到陆逊，四目相对那一刹那，电光火石间孙权明白了这一切的意义，他甚至失礼地目不转睛注视着跪在自己面前的年轻人。

陆逊的眼睛，明亮而深邃的眼眸，宛如秋天高远的夜空，和八年前那只幼鹿的眼睛重合了。

鹿来报恩了。

先入为主的观念所能造成的影响可能是无法估量的。譬如孙权就坚定了陆逊就是当年那只幼鹿的想法。他当然不会把这个结论告诉任何人，却又忍不住潜意识地将这个结论加之于任何有关陆逊的事情上，以至于更加确信无疑。这样的循环也许孙权自己也没意识到，他只是将目光投向那位比自己小一岁的年轻人，期待着。

一点小小的发现都足以让年轻的吴主在心底雀跃欢呼。

最开始的发现是在酒宴上，为了庆祝陆逊平定了会稽山贼潘临，那也是孙权第一次感觉能有一只来报恩的鹿真好。通常他从不会在这种场合和自己人面前摆架子，而这一次更是直接离席走到了陆逊身边一把揽过陆逊的肩，说了几句勉励的话后接着喝酒。其他人对他这样的举动早已见怪不怪，陆逊却有些被孙权奔放的作风吓到了，孙权能明显感受到即使隔着层层衣料，陆逊依然瞬间绷紧了全身的肌肉，真是和鹿的警觉一模一样，平叛山贼时的战略部署也如鹿的习性一般灵动，果然是鹿吧？酒宴的气氛愈发高涨，空气里充斥着太多侵蚀冷静的因素，一波又一波人接连着向陆逊敬酒祝贺，难为他还保持着清醒，即使这样他清澈的黑眼睛也带上了几分迷离。

觥筹交错间，带着几分醉意，他触碰到了衣袖下陆逊的手腕，那里有幸没有落下任何伤痕，是与肤如凝脂、光滑细腻等词藻无关的触感，却柔软温暖，甚至有几分烫人。虽然很快他就强迫自己移开了手，让他欲罢不能的触感依然将他的思绪拉回了多年以前他抚摸着那只幼鹿的时刻，鹿皮的触感也是如此，肆意张扬地显示着生命和年轻所能预示的一切，如同毒药一样引诱他不要移开手。

除开这些，最令孙权着迷的还是陆逊的眼睛，在他们初次见面的时候他就不合礼数地坦然凝视了陆逊的眼眸很久。可惜他们能相见的时间并不多，孙权努力抓紧每个机会在脑海中反复描摹出陆逊那双漂亮得让他不忍移开目光的黑眼睛，好让他牢牢记住从眼睛里他能读懂的陆逊。他不知道怎样去描述那双眸子，文采于他实在是可望不可及的东西，而言语在纯粹的美丽前已经毫无作用。是最深的一抹夜色？是剑尖的寒光？是晕染开的浓墨？如果是纯粹的黑又怎么会闪耀着星辰般的光，如果是冰冷的黑又怎么会迸发出如此热烈的情感。是鹿的眼睛，孙权只能说，是他当年放过的那只鹿的眼睛。

没有人，甚至孙权自己也没有意识到，因为这样先入为主的观念，他已经在陆逊身上付出了远超过对一个臣子应该有的关注。等到他终于有所察觉时，已经无法挣脱，或者他从来没想过挣脱。有兄长和周瑜的前例，孙权并不会认为这样的感情是病态的，爱自己所爱之人，或者之鹿，有何不可？缠绕于他们之间的情絮绝不仅仅因为报恩的这层关系这么简单。但孙权恐惧的是，陆逊是否单纯把回报于他的爱意当作了报恩的一部分？陆逊为他出谋划策，陆逊为他征战四方，是出于报恩还是忠诚，或是炽热的爱意。虽说不少奇闻逸事总以报恩的妖怪以身相许而结束，剧情换到孙权这里未免也太幼稚了些。

那只来报恩的鹿，除了报恩当真没有其他情感了吗？

床榻缠绵时，孙权把脑袋埋在陆逊的颈窝里一阵乱吻，换来身下之人极力克制的喘息，引诱他想一口咬上陆逊的脖子，就像多年前他可以掐死那只幼鹿时一样，孙权能感受到爱人皮肤下跳动的脉搏，有力而坚定，在他不安分的动作下变得急促起来。如此美妙的生命，多么容易惹来毁灭。生命最主观的表现让他沉迷，孙权用嘴唇感受着所爱之人存活的痕迹，有一瞬间莫名地想品尝薄薄的皮肤下血管里流淌着的血液的味道，都说鹿血壮阳，对他而言鹿本身的存在就足够了。越是珍爱的事物越忍不住引人遐想当其毁灭的场景，譬如此时。陆逊把他所有的弱点都暴露在孙权面前了，他的手覆在陆逊胸口，那处跳动的心脏撞击着骨骼，脆弱得不堪一击。还好他不是曹操那样残暴的人，孙权想，他绝不会对自己身边的，臣子也好、挚友也好、爱人也好，多疑到对他们下杀手的地步。

夜深露重，又冷了几分。孙权搂着陆逊却觉得暖和得紧，就像搂着暖炉一般。他心头没来由地涌上一股满足感，就像他终于猎到了多年以前他故意放走的鹿。

疑惑仍然不时冒头，孙权想他是拥有陆逊的，这感觉似漫步云端，浪漫美好却总欠几分真实，他不敢直白地问陆逊是否是那只鹿，因为问题只要问出口总有被否认的风险。于是他决定旁敲侧击地得到答案。

孙权的第一次尝试是在夷陵之战后，一旦找到机会与陆逊单独相处，孙权就停不下脑中的问题，他从夷陵战略部署问到陆逊身体健康，最后终于问出了那个萦绕已久的疑问：“伯言，你可信因果报应一说？”

陆逊显然未料到会有这个问题，他低头思索片刻方才回答：“战场上并无时间考虑因果报应，如若杀生为罪孽而卫国为善行，因果报应难免难圆其说。”

孙权哭笑不得，陆逊何时变成个老实人了：“不曾在问你这个，伯言，倘若有人救了你一命，你可会有朝一日报此恩情？”

陆逊眨了眨眼睛：“这在当下乱世未免太不切实际了些，不过若有机会我定当还救命之恩。”

孙权追问道：“以何种程度？”

陆逊不解地看着兴致勃勃的至尊：“尽我所能？”

孙权在心底傻乎乎地笑起来，以介乎君臣与朋友之间的距离牵起陆逊的手，他的江陵侯一如当年那只鹿一样微高于常人的体度让他心安。他当然明白执着于一个答案背后的担忧，如果有一日鹿报尽了恩情自当离去，但孙权不知道他是否能再一次看着鹿消失在密林深处，届时他是否会搭箭弯弓留下那只鹿。

还好，陆逊说会尽他所能。他是他的鹿，也将永远是他的陆逊。

那么，他就不该来掺合太子与鲁王的事情。孙权只觉头昏脑胀气急攻心，陆逊应该永远站在他这边而不是去关心继承人的问题，他的儿子他自有打算，他们得把这个事情谈清楚，但他不知道怎么才能谈清楚，孙权甚至不完全明白怒火是从何而来，自古帝王都忌讳重臣为储君之事站队，仔细想来他对陆逊的失望又不完全是这样直白的原因。

分别持续了多久？但那双眼睛，孙权闭上眼还能看到那双灿若星辰的黑眸，在看着他，不停歇地注视着他，那双眼睛曾流露出爱意和迷离，也曾饱含信任与感动，但都不似此时，那双眼睛的温度在消失，就像当年倒在他脚边的母鹿。

孙权猛地睁开眼，他刚才睡着了，这里是太初宫，天色已经完全黯淡下来，殿内没有烛光，但他的案前不曾有飘忽不定的白色帷幕，风掀起帷幔一角又放下，有什么在穿过重重幕布靠近他。

是那只鹿。

那已经不是一只弱小的幼鹿了，它完全长大了，拥有了健壮的躯体和漂亮的鹿角，当孙权跪坐时正好能平视那双眼睛。

不缓不急的蹄声在殿内响起，壮美的公鹿慢慢走近了孙权，他能看得更仔细了，那双眼睛和四十年前比起来并无多大变化，他们都变了很多，但眼睛没有变，所以他能靠这个判断出它一定是当年那只鹿。鹿在他面前温顺地低下了头，像在行一个礼。

鹿来告别了，孙权顿时明白过来，它还清了他的恩情所以要离开了，可他不想，这还太匆忙——

孙权鬼使神差地伸出手覆到鹿的头上，毛皮依然温暖柔顺，鹿眨了眨眼睛渐渐消失在他面前。

他再一次被脚步声惊醒，这次是完完全全地醒过来了，孙权揉了揉眼睛，接着得知了陆逊去世的消息。


End file.
